TimeGate Studios
TimeGate Studios is a video game company and the developer of the games Section 8 and its sequel Section 8: Prejudice. About Us The following is taken from TimeGate's About Us section. Overview TimeGate Studios, Inc. is a premier developer of innovative video games for PCs and next-generation consoles, defying genre boundaries to deliver next-generation game experiences that inspire, challenge and engage. TimeGate is committed to providing audiences worldwide with high-quality titles, innovative gameplay, and compelling storylines. Our corporate vision is to remain a premier game developer of award winning titles in different genres and across multiple platforms. With three unannounced AAA projects in development, TimeGate is solidifying its place among the industry's leading multiplatform developers. The company is an early adopter of new technologies, and was one of the first developers to license Epic Games' Unreal ® Engine 3 to power a groundbreaking first-person shooter currently under development. TimeGate reaffirmed its promise to push creative boundaries by being the first studio to license the full suite of Emergent Elements for its unannounced MMO. Both titles are based on TimeGate-developed intellectual properties. TimeGate employs more than 60 staff. In 2008, the company aims to grow to more than 80 full-time staff. In addition to its internal team, TimeGate draws on the experience and expertise of a wide range of external contractors through its "Partners in Time" initiative. If you are interested in working for our leading development studio, visit our Jobs page to learn about our exciting career opportunities. History Founded in 1998 by cousins Alan and Adel Chaveleh, who respectively serve as Chairman and President of the studio, TimeGate has released five award-winning titles and has worked with industry-leading publishers, including Vivendi Games, Take-Two, Atari, and Ubisoft. TimeGate excels in redefining genre norms to deliver the best possible gaming experience, as evidenced by the critical and commercial success of its Kohan series of real-time strategy games. TimeGate's debut title, Kohan: Immortal Sovereigns, quickly set both the company and industry standard for innovative real-time strategy gameplay, winning over 30 awards including a clean sweep of the “Strategy Game of the Year” category for 2001 from Computer Gaming World, PC Gamer and Computer Games Magazine. This success and embracement by critics and gamers worldwide was further enhanced by the follow-up in the series, Kohan: Ahriman's Gift, released later that year. Ahriman's Gift further refined the revolutionary concepts of the original, earning it several awards including many “Editor's Choice” picks across the board. The company's early success and critical acclaim led to industry recognition with a nomination for “Rookie Studio of the Year” from the Independent Game Developers Association in 2001, acknowledging TimeGate's creative and original game design on the growing Kohan series. Already backed by a devoted fan following, TimeGate released Kohan II: Kings of War in September of 2004 and, once again, the series shone through as a groundbreaking real-time strategy game, taking home many coveted awards including being featured as a “Top 10 Game” of 2004 by Computer Games Magazine. Further reinforcing the company's progressive capabilities, TimeGate released Axis & Allies just two months later in November 2004. The game allows players the chance to relieve the epic struggles of World War II from the perspectives of five of the world's superpowers. A steady following from both fans of the classic board game and real-time strategy enthusiasts made this TimeGate's best-selling release to date and demonstrated what the company could do with an established franchise. TimeGate's first venture into the realm of first-person shooters came in October of 2006 with the release of the acclaimed F.E.A.R. Extraction Point expansion. Extraction Point pushed the envelope with an unprecedented arsenal of explosive weaponry and surreal combat, and was named “Best Expansion Pack of 2006” by PC Gamer. The F.E.A.R Perseus Mandate expansion successfully followed Extraction Point, and both were bundled together to create F.E.A.R Files, a standalone expansion pack which was described as, “A satisfying continuation to an excellent game,” by Game Over. F.E.A.R. Files was TimeGate’s first foray into console development and established TimeGate as a skilled multiplatform development studio. TimeGate is currently working with Gearbox Software to co-develop its latest game, Aliens: Colonial Marines. Capabilities TimeGate Studios is a fully-staffed interactive entertainment development studio with a proven track record of delivering high-quality and profitable releases, with nearly a decade of growth and numerous award-winning games under its belt. The company strives to push creative and technical boundaries, working with cutting-edge technology to bring life to its unique brand of genre-defining games. TimeGate enjoys strong relationships with industry frontrunners, including Microsoft, ATI, Nvidia, Creative, and Logitech. TimeGate has demonstrated its development expertise in delivering games based on both original properties and established licenses. TimeGate has successfully brought the hugely popular Axis and Allies brand to the PC, and has independently developed its own “Game of the Year” franchise, Kohan. All of the company's releases have been delivered on-time, on budget, and have been profitable ventures for our publishing partners. Our capabilities include: - Full game development from concept to shipping new intellectual property (IP) development. - Developing an existing IP onto a multimedia entertainment platform. - Extending an existing IP through sequels, expansions, and additional content. - Multiple platforms: PC, mobile, handheld, current and next-generation consoles. - Single and Multiplayer video game development. - Casual and genre-specific video games. - Business training systems. - Military simulation. - Project management. Whether you are a worldwide publisher of AAA game franchises or a company attempting to harness the powerful medium of interactive experiences for the very first time, TimeGate Studios has the capabilities, global resources, and award-winning talent to make your vision a reality. Please contact us through our Contactpage for inquires regarding our game development capabilities and business development opportunities. Bankruptcy On May 3rd, 2013, TimeGate filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy, laying off most of its staff in the following weeks. Category:Series